Le Charme Discret du Ministère
by AnnaOz
Summary: Série de trente futures fics, mettant en vedette les employés du Ministère dans de drôles de situations. Attention : thèmes sexuels et personnages obscurs. En cours.
1. Prendre la tangente

**Disclaimer:** JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...

**Note: **Cet OS inaugure une série de fics M écrite pour une communauté livejournal à thèmes. Toutes les fics sont basées sur les personnages entrant et sortant du Ministère de la Magie, présent et passé. Toutes les fics parlent de "déviances" sexuelles, avec plus ou moins d'insistance.

Je peux à merveille comprendre que vous n'aimiez pas ça, insisterai donc sur les avertissements en début de fic pour ne pas vous prendre au dépourvu, gommerez le NC-17 initial s'il le faut pour entrer dans les cases ffnet.

Bonne lecture, si ça vous tente !

**oOoOoOo**

_Prendre la tangente_

**_Personnages:_** Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'Auror Dawlish (+ mentions des gens du Ministère)  
**_Avertissements:_** A part une évocation de la sexualité torride des Aurors (et attention, de tous les Aurors, y compris ceux sur lesquels on ne voudrait rien apprendre de tel), rien d'extraordinaire.

_A situer pendant le tome 5, peu après la disparition de Dumbledore._

------------

Il faudrait plus qu'un verre pour qu'il oublie l'humiliation.

Bien plus qu'un verre, fut-il plein à ras bord du plus vieux Ogden Pur Malt.

Il le savait, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ça ne retenait pas Dawlish, le torse toujours compressé dans l'étroitesse de sa robe aurorale, de suivre son collègue dans le dédale des ruelles dont la ténébreuse exiguïté rappelait que le Chemin de Traverse n'était plus qu'une rumeur au loin depuis qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

« On s'arrête au Snake ? »

Comme si le Snake's spit, ou n'importe où ailleurs, pourrait convenir ce soir, alors qu'il voulait simplement écraser son poing sur la gueule de guerrier numide de ce foutu connard qui l'avait planté aujourd'hui.

Qui l'avait planté, sciemment, avec un aplomb du tonnerre, se relevant, l'air faussement hébété, quelques secondes à peine après que Dumbledore ait disparu.

Fudge n'avait rien vu, évidemment, il s'était contenté de s'étouffer dans son goître en promettant que le vieux sorcier ne s'en tirerait pas ainsi, qu'il le ferait chercher au fond de chaque caverne, sur chaque colline, jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve et le jette aux fers, à Azkaban.

Foutaises !

S'il n'avait pas été aussi bouillant de rage, Dawlish aurait ri au nez de cette baudruche qui se disait Ministre ! Comme si on pouvait retrouver Dumbledore quand Dumbledore avait décidé de se cacher !

De la fuite du vieux, il n'en avait pourtant, sincèrement, rien à faire : il faisait son job en accompagnant l'Olibrius Fudge à Poudlard, il aurait rempli la tâche pour laquelle on lui versait un salaire en confisquant la baguette du Directeur, en lui attachant les entraves magiques qu'on employait sur les Mages très puissants.

C'était son boulot, on le payait pour ça, point barre.

Si Kingsley ne s'en était pas mêlé, il aurait supporté sans broncher les insultes de Fudge, aurait rempli en trois exemplaires les formulaires annonçant l'échec de sa mission, puis serait rentré tranquillement chez lui, en faisant peut-être un détour pour s'en taper un dernier chez Tom. Ou ailleurs.

Au Snake's spit ou ailleurs.

« J'm'en fous. »

« T'es d'humeur pour les filles ? »

Les filles.

Celles du Snake's spit ou d'ailleurs, encore une fois.

Les filles qu'ils sautaient ensemble, en groupe, entassés dans l'arrière-salle du bouge où ils avaient décidé de fêter leur mission du jour, parfois séparés par les tentures de velours rouge mangées aux mites, le plus souvent, assis sur la même banquette, une blonde pas très naturelle sur les cuisses, la robe aurorale à peine écartée, comme s'ils voulaient se donner l'illusion qu'ils étaient prêts à repartir dans la minute, alors qu'ils étaient tous morts saouls.

C'était qu'il fallait boire pas mal pour oublier que Fol Œil baisait sur la banquette opposée, et chanter fort les refrains les plus paillards du répertoire pour ne pas entendre meugler de contentement la fille besognée par le vieil Auror.

Toute l'équipe avait bu un verre de plus à sa santé, le soir où Maugrey avait enfin pris sa retraite.

L'équipe, c'était d'abord Kingsley Shacklebolt, Proudfoot, Gawain Robards et lui. Savage était marié à une gentille fille très jalouse, Williamson vivait toujours chez sa mère, Tonks était une gonzesse et de ce fait, exclue d'office des amusements entre mecs.

Personne n'aurait songé à inviter Scrimgeour, personne ne voulait frayer avec ce gaillard-là…

Quand ils sortaient à cinq, avant la mise en retraite de Fol Œil donc, il ne fallait pas longtemps avant que, ayant déjà éclusé plus que de raison au Chaudron, l'un des cinq n'articule son envie de se faire mousser la chopine pour que tous, d'un seul pas et comme un seul homme, le suive vers la maison de passe où ne passaient pas toujours les plus jolies.

Les plus jolies étaient de toute façon réservée à Kingsley.

Le Kingsize les appelaient-elles toutes, frémissantes femelles, quand il franchissait la porte le premier pour demander un coup à boire, un peu de compagnie et une stalle privée au fond.

La plus avenante des croqueuses venait se placer de suite au creux de son épaule, griffait délicatement l'avant-bras tendu de muscles qui se refermait sur elle, marquant ainsi pour un soir son territoire.

Les autres garces balançaient mollement des hanches au moment venu de la petite java sur la piste, avant les réjouissances.

Il y en avait des vraiment hideuses qui sentaient trop fort le parfum des fleurs fanées, mais les Aurors s'en moquaient.

Tant que le King était bien servi, tout le monde était content du reste de la marchandise. Proudfoot se plaisait à répéter que quand la gueuze était bien tirée, peu importait que son museau ne fasse pas la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo.

Il avait raison, il n'y avait rien de plus anonyme qu'une bouche ou une paire de seins ces soirs-là, fut-elle maquillée du plus beau rouge ou pigeonnante à souhait.

Lui prenait ce qu'il avait sous la main, se laissait faire sans rouspéter par ce qui passait sous la table, déchargeait une fois ou pas du tout en ne s'en souciant guère, puis restait, flasque et indolent, les fesses sur sa banquette, un verre de whisky pur feu à la main, à contempler d'un œil torve les prouesses de Robards ou de son équipier.

Son équipier, Kingsley Shacklebolt, appelé sans doute à remplacer Gawain à la tête du service un jour prochain… enfin, cela, c'était avant, avant que Dawlish ne se sente investi par la mission honorifique de faire cracher à l'Auror toutes ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« J'ai pas envie de filles, non. »

Voilà, c'était dit, c'était vrai, il n'avait pas envie de s'oublier dans les bras d'une aimable professionnelle ce soir, il ne désirait rien d'autre que de rester sur son idée fixe : faire payer au King sa trahison.

« Ben tu regarderas alors… »

Et les deux hommes prirent la tangente au coin de l'Impasse des Saigneurs.

Il racla plusieurs fois ses bottes contre le sol terreux, renâclant comme une bête à suivre celui qui la mène, mais ne fit pas marche arrière. Regarder Kingsley s'abandonner, c'était peut-être profiter de l'instant pour cerner ses faiblesses, le faire boire assez pour libérer sa langue, l'amener à se confier, à avouer qu'il ne jouait pas franc jeu avec l'équipe…

Diablement plus fin que de lui écraser le faciès !

Il pouvait faire fin, il pouvait être subtil, il était un Auror.

Même quand, comme à présent, son collègue lui tenait la conversation totalement anodine pendant qu'une fille s'échinait à lui faire ôter les mains de son ceinturon, mince rempart de protection contre les doigts agiles de la donzelle, il pouvait être subtil.

Il suffisait de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers le sud, là où une princesse indienne en disgrâce avait vaincu les attaches de la robe aurorale du King pour le sortir à l'air libre, de se détacher de tout ce qui n'était pas la voix de l'Auror pour maintenir le ton professionnel de la discussion.

En face, le colosse noir avait ri, délacé sa chemise noire, laissé tomber cape et manteau, ouvert sa robe pour exposer ses cuisses enserrées dans le cuir tanné de son pantalon réglementaire, découvert un peu plus à sa vue le visage fardé, yeux soulignés de khôl et lèvres carmins, qui s'activait à faire briller de salive le membre qui peinait à se tendre.

Et c'est justement parce qu'il se retrouvait pour la toute première fois confronté à un Shacklebolt incapable de s'offrir une maigre érection alors que tout le reste de son corps voulait mimer la luxure qu'il comprit que son collègue feintait depuis le début.

Il regarda, sourire goguenard, bras repliés, le King prétendre le plaisir tandis que la pauvre belle-de-nuit s'étirait les maxillaires à tenter, en vain, d'avaler toute la chose, de faire mieux que son mieux pour réveiller Kingsize.

De Kingsize, il n'y eut pourtant nulle trace, même après les efforts savants, puis désespérés, de l'aguicheuse.

Las, son collègue s'étira de toute sa hauteur avant de ranger sagement son sexe peu récalcitrant, agrippa la bouteille de whisky déposée à leur table et leur servit deux verres.

En ajoutant un glaçon à son breuvage, il ne put s'empêcher de scruter le visage de Kingsley : l'idée était tordue sans doute, mais envisageable, que le fouteur superbe qu'était Shacklebolt en toutes occasions, se soit ce soir retenu d'étaler ses prouesses pour lui offrir en compensation de l'avanie du jour une piètre humiliation dont il aurait pu faire des gorges chaudes au sein du service.

Mettre en gage un King à la bandaison molle pour solder la dette qu'il lui devait, c'était hardi !

Mais, _hardiesse_, n'était-ce pas le second prénom de Kingsley Shacklebolt ?

Satisfait que son partenaire ait compris qu'il faudrait en effet plus qu'un verre pour qu'il fasse un trait sur la journée, il leva le sien pour trinquer au défunt surnom de kingsize.


	2. La ballade du loqueteux

**Disclaimer:** JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...

**Note: **Deuxième fic écrite pour ma série de fics M sur le Ministère et ses employés, prétexte ici à faire un PoV Stan parce que c'est un perso qu'assez étrangement, j'aime beaucoup.

**oOoOoOo**

_La ballade du loqueteux_

_**Personnages:** En vedette Stan Rocade + Shacklebolt/Dawlish et un tout petit peu de Stan/King_  
_**Avertissements:** Hum, alors, ils disent crossdressing les anglais+ des sous-entendus d'anciens viols._

_------------_

Pour sûr, si Ernie l'avait vu, il se s'rait fendu sa vieille poire en deux !

C'était pas bien juste que l'Ministère l'envoie à Azkaban avec tous les honneurs et l'Ministre lui-même pour serrer l'fichu loquet de sa cellule, et pis qu'là, à la sortie, après qu'on lui ait dit bien pardon du dérangement M'sieur Rocade, y ait plus personne.

Pas qu'il ait voulu d'une rangée d'Aurors pour l'escorter jusqu'à chez sa pauv' mère, mais ptête bien que ça aurait eu plus de poids ainsi de l'voir revenir et que la vieille l'aurait pas jeté dehors comme un malpropre.

Après ça, Ernie pouvait bien rire, mais l'avait bien fallu bouffer !

Et comment c'est qu'on bouffe donc quand personne vous invite et que vot' boss vous a repris vot' costume et pis vot' emploi ? On se débrouille pardi !

Stan, il savait ça, se débrouiller… l'avait écumé bars et clapiers, d'moins en moins bars et d'plus en plus clapiers, jusqu'à ce qu'un ptit gars qui f'sait ressortir la fumée de sa pipe par ses oreilles lui dise qu'il aurait ptête un job pour lui.

Un truc pas bien méchant qu'il disait l'autre, où ça dérangerait pas qu'il sorte du trou, au contraire qu'il avait même ajouté avec un p'tit sourire dont un autre que Stan aurait dû se méfier.

Mais Stan, il s'méfiait plus, l'avait épuisé son stock de méfiance à éviter les brutes du père Malefoy, quand il en était rendu à faire des choses qu'il aurait même pas su comment nommer avant la geôle.

L'taulier d'sa nouvelle piaule, il disait qu'il aurait pas du souci à s'adapter, qu'il faudrait passer juste de temps en temps chez une sorcière de ses amies, une Madame qu'il disait, pour qu'elle lui donne une crème pour soigner sa peau, et pis, dire adieu à ses ongles noirs de deuil, bien s'peigner pour que la raie soit bien droite, mâcher des racines de sauge pour ses dents, mais qu'à part ça, ce serait facile.

Pour être facile, ça l'était, il avait rien eu à faire pendant des jours !

Puis quand il avait eu, ça avait pas été pire qu'avec les animaux du Roi Lucius…

oOoOoOo

Y avait souvent les deux mêmes gars qui venaient r'garder le spectacle en se roulant des pelles sur la banquette. Barraqués qu'ils étaient tous les deux, un grand noir qui d'vait s'raser tous les poils pour être luisant de partout à la lumière des bougies. Ou alors qu'il s'mettait de l'huile lui aussi…

L'autre, un grand gaillard tanné qu'avait dû être un p'tit blanc bec dans sa jeunesse, avait à peine moins d'cheveux gris que le vieux Ernie mais l'avait sûrement plié plus de barres de fer que l'ancêtre pour être taillé comme ça…

Ils s'touchaient pas mal, en s'en foutant des r'gards des garçons filles qui faisaient le show.

Et pis le show, il les intéressaient pas des masses non plus, pour sûr, absorbés qu'ils étaient à mettre leurs mains partout sous la table !

Sauf quand ça avait été à son tour, pauv' Stan, de grimper sur l'estrade, parce que le p'tit gars à la pipe trouvait qu'il avait assez r'gardé, qui fallait gagner la pitance.

Alors Stan, il avait monté les trois marches et pis il avait filé droit, sur des talons plus hauts que ceux que sa pauv' mère aurait jamais mis aux pieds, avec sa robe qu'était d'jà plus bien pailletée d'avoir trop usé ses fesses sur les tabourets de bar.

Il savait bien qu'il devrait pas roucouler comme les autres, ou bien faire des ronds d'jambes. Il avait compris qu'il aurait juste à s'montrer un p'tit peu, et pis que si des bras se levaient, il irait voir c'que voulaient les gars au bout des bras…

Le grand noir qui ne regardait jamais personne l'avait regardé lui, avait claqué des doigts tellement fort que tout l'monde s'était r'tourné, parce que y avait pas grand monde dans la maison qui l'avait jamais vu profiter d'autre chose que d'la banquette ici bas.

Stan, il avait descendu les trois marches, et même que ses jambes tremblotaient un p'tit peu.

Pis l'homme, il l'avait poussé en avant dans le bas du dos, que même que Stan avait cru qu'il allait lui peloter les fesses, mais qu'il l'avait pas fait.

Quand il avait été derrière avec Stan, il avait soufflé toutes les bougies, sauf une, et l'air avait été plein d'une drôle d'odeur trouble qui aidait bien Stan à ne plus penser.

Il avait dit dans son oreille _« J'ai payé, on causera après. »_ et Stan avait senti sa pomme d'Adam faire un bond, sa robe remonter sur ses hanches, une main lui écarter les cuisses… puis plus rien.

Ca avait fait mal, la main qui s'retire. Pour sûr, l'était pas le plus charmant des garçons filles d'ici, clair qu'il avait pas l'air fin avec ses froufrous, mais l'autre n'avait pas b'soin d'montrer du dégoût après l'avoir fait tomber bas de l'estrade, c'était pas bien bien correct !

Même après que le noir ait laissé r'tomber la robe, qu'il ait levé la main pour la lui tendre, qu'il lui ait balancé sur le ton d'un grand chef _« Votre position ici nous intéresse beaucoup, Monsieur Rocade… Seriez-vous tenté par des appointements du Ministère ? »_, il persista à lui en vouloir un peu.


	3. De sonnantes et trébuchantes espèces

**Disclaimer:** à JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...

**Note:** Troisième fic M écrite pour a communauté à thèmes, s'intéressant ici de très très près à Percy Weasley, hum, c'est certainement la plus descriptive de celles que j'ai écrites et, hélas, ce n'est pas sensé être sexy (?!)

**oOoOoOo**

_De sonnantes et trébuchantes espèces_

_**Personnages:** Percy Weasley + un tout petit peu Penny et les gobelins de Gringotts_

_**Avertissements:** Ouuh que j'ai honte (mais c'est récurent), j'essayais d'imaginer des perversions à Percival et c'est parti en vrille... Pour les avertissements proprement dits, à part la masturbation, je ne vois pas..._

-------------

Les avions en papiers voletaient depuis ce matin autour de sa tête.

Parfois, il en attrapait un au vol, l'ouvrait d'un geste vif, le chiffonnait nerveusement, griffonnait quelques lignes dans un grand registre, puis l'envoyait valser à l'autre bout de la pièce en tapant dessus avec sa longue latte en bois.

Sa corbeille à papiers avait été ensorcelée pour que toujours il atteigne sa cible mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être à chaque fois satisfait de son petit coup de latte. Il aurait peut-être pu faire un bon batteur…

C'était la journée où il recalculait le budget des différents services du Ministère. La tâche était ardue, lourde et contraignante, il aurait certainement besoin de plusieurs tasses de thé fort pour venir à bout des chiffres avant la fin de la journée sans qu'ils dansent la gigue devant ses paupières lourdes.

On aurait pu croire, à l'entendre maugréer, agrippé à sa plume, qu'il était harassé par la situation.

Rien n'était plus faux !

Percival Weasley goûtait avec un plaisir intense ces journées-là, celles où le fait d'être l'assistant personnel de Rufus Scrimgeour prenait tout son sens : il tenait les cordons de la bourse, il déterminait l'existence ou la survie faible de certains bureaux en appuyant ou en négligeant certains crédits.

Bien sûr, au final, le Ministre seul donnait son accord, mais il s'était révélé tellement préoccupé par le bon déroulement des recherches autour des Mangemort en fuite et de leur Maître qu'il ne s'impliquait dans cette partie des tâches qu'en apposant son paraphe au bas de chaque parchemin, sans jamais vraiment en lire le contenu.

Comme Percy l'avait dit le soir même à Penny, il était devenu le seul interlocuteur du Ministère auprès des Gobelins de Gringotts. Nul autre que lui ne savait réellement ce que contenait le coffre du Ministère, lui seul connaissait exactement ce qu'il en sortait et y entrait chaque mois.

A ça, Penelope lui avait juste fait remarquer combien Scrimgeour devait avoir confiance en lui, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir accès aux gallions de la « Maison » ! Beaucoup seraient tentés d'en subtiliser quelques uns, surtout en étant conscient que personne ne pourrait jamais soupçonner l' « emprunt ».

« Ta mère t'a bien élevé, mon amour, tu dois au moins reconnaître ça à cette brave femme ! »

Penny se serait bien avalé la langue en observant le mutisme obstiné de Percy après sa toute petite phrase… Le pauvre cœur avait encore bien du mal à aborder le sujet, à admettre le manque.

Dans ces moments-là, il lui prenait l'envie d'être simplement câline avec lui, mais Percy déclinait la main invitante, lui proposait une tasse de lait chaud avant le coucher, lui offrait un sourire tendre quand elle proposait de le chauffer pour eux deux.

Ensuite, blottis ensemble sous la couette, ils parlaient de leurs journées du lendemain, des retours que Penny devrait faire à la première heure dans la matinée puisque le vieux Bott s'était encore trompé sur la commande, de la visite bimensuelle de Percy au fameux coffre de Gringotts. Ils s'endormaient ensuite avec leurs mains chaudement entrelacées.

Le lendemain, après un léger baiser sur les lèvres et la joue, ils se séparaient en plein centre du Chemin de Traverse et se promettaient d'être à l'heure pour le repas de midi qu'ils prenaient invariablement tous les deux chaque jeudi. Et puisqu'on était jeudi.

Percy gardait une rémanence de bonheur amoureux accroché aux lèvres jusqu'au guichet de Gringotts. Là-bas, il adoptait son ton le plus docte, sortait son autorisation même après que les gobelins l'aient appelé Mr Weasley. Comme tous les sorciers, il redoutait toujours le moment où il fallait grimper dans le wagonnet en compagnie du gobelin pilote, mais il faisait néanmoins bonne figure : il s'agissait de se montrer honorable !

Quand enfin, après tourneboulade et grincement désespéré des freins, le wagonnet s'arrêtait face à la marche d'accès au coffre, Percy évaluait le temps qu'il passerait à l'intérieur, en avertissait la créature minuscule qui le poussait au bas du dos pour l'aider à s'extraire du moyen de transport et celui-ci l'abandonnait, poussant son véhicule dans un brinquebalement d'enfer, pour les trois heures demandées.

Percy introduisait alors rapidement sa clef dans la serrure et pénétrait dans la cavité sombre.

Il ne s'agissait pas de lambiner, les gobelins étaient toujours d'une impressionnante ponctualité.

Alors, il sortait de sa sacoche son immense registre, débouchait sa bouteille d'encre, mouillait le bout de sa plume entre ses lèvres avant de le tremper dans le liquide indigo et s'attaquait à la somme de travail qui l'attendait.

Ces derniers temps, si quelqu'un avait voulu vérifier l'exactitude de ses calculs, il aurait peut-être eu quelques sueurs froides. Avant d'être réellement confronté aux espèces sonnantes, aux gallions, mornilles, noises, médailles d'or frappées, pierreries plus ou moins précieuses dont regorgeaient les coffres du Ministère, Percy n'avait jamais vu l'argent que comme une accumulation de chiffres à réviser trois fois avant de pouvoir dire que le compte était bon. Certes, il avait été pauvre, rechignait encore à présent à dépenser plus que le minimum nécessaire, mais il n'était pas avare de monnaie, l'idée d'amasser – ou dans le cas présent, de détourner – des fortunes ne l'intéressait pas.

Pas du tout.

Et ça ne l'intéressait toujours pas maintenant, même en foulant de ses semelles crêpe des fortunes, indécentes quand on mesurait combien le Ministère payait ses gens.

Il regardait l'amas de pièces luire faiblement à la lueur de la chandelle disposée à côté de l'entrée du coffre.

Il dégrafait de ses doigts impatients les attaches cuivrées de sa robe, la laissait tomber au sol sans précaution, puis se dépêchait de faire passer sa tête rousse par-dessus le col de son chandail et de sa chemise, rajustait ses lunettes en écailles, déboutonnait son pantalon en veillant à ne pas craquer le fil de soie qui cousait les boutons dans sa précipitation.

Quand son pantalon et son caleçon avaient enfin rejoint le reste de ses vêtements, qu'il n'avait gardé sur lui que sa paire de chaussettes, il s'étalait, nu, sur le tas de gallions, noises et mornilles, les brassait sur son corps, son torse à peine dessiné, des jambes pâles piquées de tâches de rousseur.

Il se laissait tout entier s'enfoncer dans le million de pièces de métal froid, dur, ondulait du bassin pour se creuser un trou dans la masse compacte.

Il cessait de bouger au moment exact où il pouvait deviner les cercles des pièces s'imprimant dans sa peau tendre. Là, il attendait, souvent très peu de temps, que son érection monte.

Et elle montait, galvanisée par l'odeur âcre et cuivrée de l'oxydation des pièces, piquée par la froidure de l'argent devenant chaud sous sa chair.

Ses mains, le sachant raide, happaient une poignée de gallions, les laissaient ruisseler sur son sexe et recommençaient jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne presque douloureux.

Quand seul le sommet dépassait encore, il le pinçait du bout des doigts, chassait petit à petit la colline de pièces pour saisir son membre, tiède contre le métal.

Ca allait vite, les reins enflammés, les fesses touchant à peine le sol, le dos cambré et tendu dans le mouvement de sa paume tremblante. Il jouissait ça et là, sur ses cuisses et sur l'argent, avec un gémissement rauque qui n'était ni tout à fait du soulagement, ni tout à fait de la honte.

Ensuite, il s'empressait de se rhabiller, de déloger les noises collées sous ses aisselles, entre ses fesses. Il n'avait pas perdu tellement de temps, un quart d'heure à peine, il suffirait de remettre en tas les pièces, de se concentrer sur sa comptabilité.

Ce serait rapide.

A moins que l'envie de recommencer ne le prenne.


	4. Dites cheese

**Disclaimer: **à JK Rowling, la Warner, les maisons d'éditions, etc..

**Note:** Quatrième fic, très courte et très stupide, autour des membres du personnel du Ministère de la Magie, plus T que M dans ce cas, mais il est heureux pour Ludo que je ne sois pas allée au bout de mes intentions

**oOoOoOo**

_Dites "cheese"_

_**Personnages:** Ludo Verpey + OC (le photographe)_

_**Avertissements:** Rien de méchant, mis à part un peu de crétinerie et une allusion douteuse à un emploi peu orthodoxe de panoplie sportive._

-----------

« Ce n'était pas prévu ! »

Combien de fois avait-il répété cette phrase depuis le début de la séance ? Quatre, cinq fois ? Plus ?

Ce – n'était – pas – prévu.

Il aurait pu dire aussi que ce n'était pas spécifié dans le contrat, si seulement il l'avait lu avant de signer…

Mais non, évidemment, il n'avait pas pris cette précaution, avide qu'il était de recevoir sa paye. Pauvre abruti !

Cent cinquante gallions, c'était une bonne somme, c'était tout à fait généreux pour quelques photos, c'était même presque inespéré, aculé comme il était, de recevoir une telle proposition.

Ah ça, aculé, il l'était bien, à présent !

Collé au mur, oui, réduit à l'impuissance !

Il avait signé, par les satanés roustons du dieu Bouc, il avait signé !!!

Réfugié derrière le paravent, il contemplait avec horreur l'harnachement bizarre qu'on lui avait réservé : une paire de genouillères en cuir, des coudières assorties, une batte et un dossard bariolé aux couleurs des Frelons de Wimbourne, son ancienne équipe. Rien de plus, pas même une coquille…

« Non, ce n'était pas prévu, il est hors de question que je porte ça ! »

Il était bien conscient qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à lui-même, le sale type qui l'attendait à côté avec son maudit appareil l'avait averti que les gallions resteraient dans sa poche tant qu'il ne mettait pas en « condition ».

_En condition_… A poil, ouais !

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusions, il n'y avait aucun moyen de cacher quoi que ce soit en revêtant _ça_.

Si au moins le dossard était plus long, ça pourrait camoufler un peu son ventre… Parce que il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, même s'il avait perdu quelques kilos à se cacher des gobelins ces derniers mois, il n'avait plus vraiment la silhouette d'athlète du temps où il était batteur.

Dire que c'était ainsi que ses fans allaient le revoir dans la presse… Enfin, avec de la chance, peu de Sorciers lisaient _« Homo Erectus »._

Quel crétin il faisait ! Avec un nom pareil, il aurait dû se douter que la série de clichés sportifs qu'on lui proposait n'était pas dans la lignée du Quotidien du Quidditch.

S'il n'avait à ce point besoin d'argent !

Baah, peut-être qu'en rentrant le ventre…

oOoOoOo

Quand Helmut Hilton, le photographe attitré du magazine – également rédacteur en chef, secrétaire, trésorier et membre fondateur de la revue – vit sortir le grand échalas blond, torse bombé, cuisses rebondies au-dessus des genouillères et membre flasque, il calcula mentalement le nombre de sorts qu'il devrait lancer sur les photos pour rendre tout ça appétissant pour le lecteur.

Il en aurait pour la nuit.

« Bon, ben va y avoir du boulot ! Tu vas me bander tous ces muscles et je te donnerai un coup de main pour faire durcir le reste. Je crois qu'on va se chauffer un peu avant que je t'explique où tu dois mettre ta batte… »


	5. Marionnette

**Disclaimer:** JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...  
**Note:** Cinquième fic écrite pour ma communauté, très courte, mais aussi très glauque à mon sens.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'ouvrir mon canon avant de l'écrire, donc même si, forcément, ceci se situe pendant le tome 4, avant la réapparition de Croupton Sr à Poudlard, je n'ai pas creusé pour savoir quand Percy aurait pu revoir son patron, déjà sous Imperius. Si ça alarme quelqu'un, dites-le et je creuserai plus loin pour trouver une raison crédible à ce drabble...

**oOoOoOo**

_Marionnette_

_**Personnages:** Barty Croupton Senior/Percy Weasley (+ Barty Sr/Barty Jr si on veut y lire un sous-entendu)_

_**Avertissements:** Imperius d'un côté, non-con assez vague de l'autre, fellation..._

_--------------_

Il doit lutter.

Pour lui, pour son peu de conscience, pour son amour propre, pour sa réputation… pour le gamin…

Si discipliné, si humble, si prompt à le satisfaire.

Si flexible. Si malléable. Si beau.

Trop beau pour être un homme, ses boucles de cuivre encadrant son visage pâle piqueté de poussière dorée, ses yeux clairs, jeunes, si jeunes, presque innocents.

Ca doit être le sort qui lui chavire l'esprit, jamais auparavant il n'avait envisagé le garçon comme étant apte à lui plaire ! Il aimait sa disponibilité et le soin de ses rapports, mais rien ne dépassait ceci.

Jamais, non, rien.

Aliéné qu'il est à présent, il voudrait le séduire, croire que ce n'est pas pour la seule obéissance à la hiérarchie que le gosse lui cède.

Le gosse… quel âge a-t-il au fait ? Moins de vingt ans ?

Quel âge avait Barty ?

Barty… y penser…

S'il s'accroche à Barty, peut-être arrivera-t-il à rompre les fils de soie qui retiennent ses membres, à se défaire de son marionnettiste.

Il faut, il veut, il doit croire que c'est de la tête d'un autre qu'est né ce besoin présent, que quelqu'un veut le salir après avoir éreinté en tous sens la poupée de chiffon maigre qu'il est devenu.

Quelqu'un qui lui voue plus que la haine.

Barty, Barty, Barty…

Wistily.

Il remonte d'une main faible les lunettes glissées sur le bout du nez de son assistant.

A genoux, sage et appliqué, ses lèvres sont tellement rouges, sa bouche tellement chaude, les deux mains plaquées au sol parce qu'il lui a interdit de le toucher.

Il le touche cependant, se joint à lui au seul point saccadant entre ses cuisses, sa langue rappeuse s'offrant des privautés jamais acquises en un semestre à son service.

Il gémit.

Ils gémissent.

« Ainsi, oui, bien bien, avale Wistily, avale tout ! »

Il a honte quand le gamin s'essuie les lèvres avec un sourire timide.

Il espère que bientôt il pourra mourir.


	6. Des souris et des femmes

**Disclaimer:** JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...

**Note:** Sixième fic à thème pour ma communauté où j'écris des horreurs sur le Ministère...

A la base, c'est sensé être de l'humour, enfin, de l'humour glauque, parce que bon, c'est quand même aussi une deathfic, mais c'est pas du smut assumé (comme d'hab). Il peut cependant y avoir un certain malaise à la lecture (surtout si vous n'aimez pas la façon qu'a Peter à parler de Sirius), donc ne vous forcez pas si ça ne vous tente pas, je ne le prendrai pas mal, c'est juste moi qui suis malade dans ma tête :pp

Oh, et on peut situer l'"action" entre le tome 3 et le tome 4, me semble-t-il.

&&&

_Des souris et des femmes_

_**Personnages:** Peter Pettigrew/Bertha Jorkins + Lord Voldemort_

_**Avertissements: U**n peu de zoophilie, un peu de voyeurisme, un peu de coït interrompu, un peu de non-con, voilà voilà...  
_

Cela faisait des années, plus d'une décennie, que je n'avais plus eu de femelle humaine sous mes pattes.

Des rattes, j'en avais rencontrées, et encore, pas beaucoup qui me veuillent comme moi je les voulais. Elles me sentaient différent des autres, disaient-elles, et dans leurs petits museaux fouineurs, ce n'était pas un compliment.

_Merlin, oui, je suis différent, bêtasse animale, je suis un animagus ! Et si je te raconte ce que mon petit corps de rongeur gris renferme, tu auras des histoires pour tenir éveillées toutes tes générations futures de têtards à moustaches. _

Maintenant, tourne-toi et laisse-moi prendre trente petites secondes de ton temps et de ton trou…

Evidemment, ça, je le gardais pour moi, c'était déjà bien rare qu'elles me laissent m'introduire – par surprise le plus souvent – si en plus je me mettais à leur faire la causette, sûr que plus aucunes ne voudraient que je m'approche.

Pourtant, ma conversation n'avait rien d'assommant, que je sache, et j'avais assez entendu Sirius se gagner les faveurs de donzelles farouches avec un compliment pour connaître les mots qui font monter le rouge aux joues des filles. Ou des rattes.

Bien que, dans mon souvenir, même quand il était Patmol, je n'aie jamais surpris Sirius entreprenant de séduire autre chose qu'une femelle humaine.

Peut-être que, maintenant qu'il a délogé d'Azkaban, trouve-t-il la perspective de renifler un arrière-train canin foutrement plus attractive que du temps où il pouvait, lui, se permettre de choisir entre Kattel, Consuela, Mildred, Bérénice et les autres.

Ca m'amuserait, oh que oui, de le voir satisfaire son manque de treize ans dans le cul d'un cocker !

Peut-être même qu'il envierait ma place présente, à califourchon sur cette dinde dodue de Bertha Jorkins…

&&&

Quand elle m'avait reconnu à l'auberge, le jour, le seul sur tout mon voyage jusqu'à la forêt albanaise où se terrait le Maître, où j'avais cru envisageable de quitter ma forme animale, je m'étais vu perdu, fichu, condamné, bon pour le bagne et les Détraqueurs. Le Lord, pourtant, avait dû me souffler un brin d'inspiration pour que je songe à l'entraîner dehors, lui vantant la beauté des clairs de lune du coin.

Elle m'avait suivi, la nigaude, et le Maître, après, n'avait eu qu'à louer mon initiative quand, avec un seul petit sort, Bertha avait ouvert tout grand le sac du Ministère pour nous en sortir, les uns après les autres, tous les petits secrets dans un babillage impérissable.

Et d'ailleurs, à présent, c'était bien ça qui me gênait le plus : qu'elle ne se taise pas une seule seconde !

J'avais bien essayé de lui enfourner ma queue dans son clapet, espérant qu'ainsi elle la fermerait un peu, et que j'en tirerais un plaisir deux fois plus appréciable, mais la gredine ne s'arrêtait pas pour la cause. J'avais renoncé très vite à cette option quand elle m'avait mâchouillé les boules en même temps qu'elle terminait une phrase.

J'aurais bien sûr pu demander au Maître de lancer le contre-sort pour lui claquer le bec, mais c'était déjà assez gênant de le voir là, forme inhumaine couchée dans les buissons, à m'observer de tous ses petits yeux rouges, pendant que je pétrissais les miches de Bertha.

Il avait dit : « Tu m'as bien servi, Queudver. A ton tour, sers-toi, et fais-le vite. »

J'avais compris que le _vite_ signifiait qu'il fallait mettre un terme à l'existence de l'idiote qui n'en pouvait plus de cracher ses révélations : elle avait dû épuiser toutes les informations utiles sur Croupton, Fudge et sa bande pour en être réduite à nous confier les cachotteries de Munch et des filles de l'Atrium ; ça ne l'empêchait néanmoins pas de poursuivre sa verbosité.

Soit, quitte à la tuer, autant qu'elle ait été utile, je n'étais pas contre l'opportunité de troquer le fessard maigre et poilu de mes congénères rattes contre celui bien plus charnu de l'employée du Ministère.

Sauf que, après avoir souffert par les dents de Bertha, mon appendice viril l'était extrêmement moins, et que, autant l'avouer, il refusait tout simplement de se tendre.

Alors, après avoir tenté encore et encore de me pousser dedans, les mains vissées sur les oreilles, puis ayant constaté au final que plus rien ne se dresserait entre Bertha et moi, je résolus, tout à fait piteusement, de souffler à mon Lord que j'avais terminé.

Qui me lança un regard de pitié dégoûtée et siffla « Avada Kedavra ! »

Bertha était morte.

Il me restait les rattes.


	7. Toile de fond

**Disclaimer:** JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...  
**Note:** Ma septième fic pour ma comm' à thèmes tordus. Cette fois, c'est Tonks qui est à l'honneur, mais pas avec Remus (parce que le couple ne m'inspire qu'assez peu, mais avec l'Auror Dawlish déjà présent dans les 1e et 2e fics (et qui n'a donc toujours pas de prénom..). Par rapport aux autres histoires, celle-ci est gentiment sage, presque romantique, il faut juste signaler la présence d'un faune un peu particulier. A noter que celui-ci ne s'exprime qu'à travers des strophes de **l'Après-midi d'un faune**, de Stéphane Mallarmé, et que je sais bien que c'est crétin, mais j'avais envie.  
A situer pendant la formation de Tonks, donc objectivement entre le deuxième tome et le cinquième.

&&&

_Toile de fond_

**Personnages:** Nymphadora Tonks/l'Auror Dawlish (à qui il faudra un jour que je donne un prénom --) + un faune pervers

**Avertissements: **Attention au het, quelques descriptions anatomiques et un faune un poil excité

La discrétion et la dissimulation sont les deux mamelles de l'Auror : voir sans être vu.

Voir sans être vu.

Cela faisait partie de l'apprentissage de base de tout futur Auror, lui avait assuré Dawlish, éminemment gris et sérieux dans sa robe Aurorale nuit noire.

Tonks, petite souris orangée pour ce jour, l'écoutait avec une mine qu'elle voulait attentive, surtout, et un brin ingénue. Elle se serait laissé pousser mille bubons poilus plutôt que de l'avouer, mais le fait était que Dawlish, tout gris et sérieux était-il, lui plaisait vachement !

Qu'il se révèle être à la fois son formateur et l'objet de ses regards louches n'aidait pas à sa concentration, et, plus d'une fois, elle avait regretté, marmonnant la tête entre les genoux, que ce ne soit pas ce grand black coupant comme une lame qui ait été assigné à son apprentissage : il était diablement appétissant, certes, tout en beaux muscles rebondis et appendices charnus, mais aussi diablement pas pour elle, elle avait assez entendu Jared Corner en parler dans le vaporeux secret des douches pour en être avertie.

Dawlish, d'un autre côté, avait certainement l'âge d'être son père ; son pauvre papounet, cependant, ne possédait pas une mâchoire aussi carrée, des épaules aussi larges et le don incroyable de lui faire pousser une paire de quilles en chewing gum quand il se tenait à un pied de sa petite personne.

C'en était même à se demander si l'animal ne s'aspergeait pas d'_Essence de Virilité_ chaque matin avant de rejoindre le Ministère !

L'attraction incommensurable que la gamine énamourée en elle éprouvait pour son formateur ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à la pénaliser si elle n'accrochait pas son esprit à l'explication du fameux exercice de routine dont il l'entretenait depuis une grosse dizaine de minutes.

_« Une toute petite mission de camouflage, rien que de l'ordinaire, la môme… »_ qu'il disait, superbe d'indifférence négligée pour ses œillades papillonnantes.

_« On pratique ainsi dans les salles d'interrogatoire depuis des années… »_ poursuivait-il, forcément passionnant, pendant qu'elle buvait aveuglément ses paroles.

_« Va juste falloir te tenir à carreaux si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis avec les autres occupants des lieux, à part ça, c'est du gâteau, gamine… »_

Ne percevant plus sa voix rauque tout contre ses tympans cotonneux, Tonks en conclut donc qu'il en avait terminé avec les commentaires et que, à son profond désarroi, elle n'avait vraiment rien retenu d'effectif de la courte discussion, si ce n'était qu'il avait une bouche faite pour former des mots et un tas d'autres choses…

Elle s'aventura à un début de question à l'instant où il la traîna derrière lui en direction d'un endroit dont elle aurait connu le nom si elle avait réellement prêté garde à ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer, mais, par crainte de passer pour une gourde, arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu.

Arrivés dans une pièce aux murs recouverts, du sol au plafond, d'une infinitude de peintures, aquarelles, paysages à l'huile craquelés, portraits flatteusement de trois-quarts de beaux et belles des temps sorciers reculés, Dawlish et son élève posèrent tout en même temps le regard sur les œuvres bigarrées accrochées à même le crépi décrépi de la salle des interrogatoires.

Tonks brûlait de demander :_ « Chef, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? »_, mais n'osait pas ; l'Auror ne lui aurait de toute façon pas répondu, absorbé qu'il était dans l'étude des tableaux.

Au bout de dix longues minutes de réflexion, enfin, et tandis que Tonks s'égarait dans la contemplation d'une saynète charmante, animée de sirènes aux écailles pastelles qui formaient de petits jets bouillonnants au milieu de leur toile pendant qu'une mère et son bambin joufflu avaient quitté la leur pour profiter des éclaboussures, Dawlish se racla la gorge et désigna un petit cadre à la dorure passée.

La peinture devait dater de plusieurs siècles, à en juger l'état des couleurs fendillées jusqu'à en perdre la ligne du dessin illustré, un sous-bois baigné dans le jaune ocre d'un soleil absent.

« La toile n'a plus servi depuis un moment, ça se voit, sinon le service de restauration des peintures magiques ne l'aurait pas laissée dans cet état… » murmura à Tonks son formateur, « …mais moi, je l'aime bien, j'ai effectué plusieurs missions de camouflage à l'intérieur… »

Et ainsi dit, ainsi fait, toujours sans que Nymphadora Tonks comprenne la justification de ses gestes, il décrocha le tableau de la hauteur d'yeux où il se trouvait, le déposa précautionneusement sur le parquet miroitant de cire et, d'un coup de baguette, l'agrandit à taille d'homme.

Prenant ensuite la main de sa petite stagiaire, il fit un grand pas jusqu'au milieu du paysage et, collant son torse, trop ostensiblement mâle pour que Tonks puisse le fixer sans défaillir, au front fiévreux de la jeune fille, il siffla _« Decolorstilla »_ ! Ou une toute autre formule, en fait, pour le peu qu'elle s'en soit souciée, les yeux toujours attachés à ne pas perdre une miette de la toison pectorale naissante dans l'encolure de la chemise réglementaire.

Il fallut cependant qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à la scène sortant du seul contexte de Dawlish et son insupportablement masculine personne ; sous ses pieds, un tapis de mousse verdâtre s'ouvrait sur un horizon de bosquets mignons, chargés de baies, prolongé par un rideau de branches évasées croulant sous les feuilles tendres.

Tout était si beau, si vif, si charmant, qu'elle eut bien peine à croire qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le très austère Ministère.

Pourtant, l'Auror à ses côtés lui murmurait bien qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que oui, la Magie, c'était vraiment un truc extra, et que si elle gagnait des points boni pour son exercice, il saurait la récompenser comme il se doit.

S'ensuivit une série d'avertissements où, en gros, il lui était recommandé de garder l'œil ouvert et l'oreille aux aguets (ou le contraire) et de surtout, surtout, se fondre dans le décor : la mission serait considéré réussie si le chef Auror en charge du dépistage et décamouflage des futures recrues se révélait incapable de mettre le doigt sur le tableau sensé l'accueillir.

Tonks fit un large hin hin de la tête, calmant pour un temps – sérieux de la situation obligeant – les battements désordonnés de son petit cœur de métamorphomage.

Elle n'avait, en fin de compte, pas saisi grand chose…

Tout au plus avait-elle retenu que si elle se cachait bien, Dawlish, en venant la récupérer, lui ferait une jolie faveur !

Et déjà, oh oui déjà, son esprit s'évadait, loin loin loin au pays des faveurs délicieuses qu'une stagiaire débutante pouvait attendre de son formateur en cas de succès.

N'importe qui de raisonnable aurait escompté au mieux un badge portant la mention « In Tonks we trust », mais elle, gentille tête de linotte amoureuse, elle apercevait au bout de la journée de formation des promesses de dîner aux chandelles et de rendez-vous quatre étoiles.

Pauvre, pauvre petite fille rêveuse…

&&&

Une fois Dawlish parti, elle se retrouva quand même bien embêtée : il n'était pas dans ses habitudes, petite souris prudente, de se laisser aller à quitter le plancher des vaches ! Ou alors, ça se faisait exclusivement à califourchon sur son Comète 260, en veillant bien à garder une distance de sécurité entre son popotin charnu et les mirettes de son compagnon de vol arrière si d'aventure il était de sexe mâle – habitude acquise au cours de ses années d'école où elle avait trop souvent volé en compagnie de Charlie Weasley !

Là, elle avait beau essayer de se jeter dans l'espace devant elle, faire des moulinets de bras et de jambes, espérant rencontrer un écran de toile tissée duquel elle pourrait s'extirper seule, il n'y avait rien.

Rien du tout.

Rien de plus que ce fichu sous-bois peint où elle se sentait tout à coup bien seule, sans sa figure quasi paternelle – pardon, ô mon papa, pensait-elle – frêle fétu aux cheveux pailles oranges.

Mais il ne serait pas dit que du jus de navet courait dans ses veines !

Ainsi, rassemblant les maigres informations qu'elle avait vues couler des lèvres volontaires de Dawlish ayant réussi à imprimer une trace assez marquante dans sa cervelle en proie aux émois post adolescents, elle résolut que, pour se fondre dans le décor, il faudrait d'abord changer la couleur de sa tignasse.

Passant donc d'un orangé violent à un brun très naturel s'harmonisant avec l'écorce des arbres bordant la clairière, elle jugea que c'était un pas de plus fait en direction de la faveur promise.

Un instant plus tard, s'avançant à nouveau vers l'orée du bois où elle avait vu disparaître l'Auror, elle s'aperçut enfin que, en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds – maudite mère nature qui l'avait fait naître un peu petite – elle pouvait voir comme par un œil de bœuf l'extérieur du tableau : à savoir, la salle d'interrogatoire où un homme, imposant, à la crinière lionnesse, faisait les cent pas.

C'était lui, le chef Scrimgeour, qui était certainement en charge du décamouflage des stagiaires ; il valait donc mieux se cacher…

Oui mais, la mission voulait également qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors, il était donc plus malin de se planquer, certes, mais pas trop loin.

Le _pas trop loin_, elle le dénicha à deux pas, à l'arrière d'un buisson d'aubépines.

Elle s'y réfugia, s'y égratigna les doigts et le bout du nez en cherchant d'abord une position confortable pour veiller, accroupie, puis assise en lotus, puis enfin à quatre pattes, les coudes et les genoux plantés dans la mousse, son menton boudeur écrasé dans ses paumes.

Elle y était raisonnablement bien mise, l'œil rivé sur les déambulations de Scrimgeour qui observait les uns après les autres les tableaux de la salle.

Elle l'avait déjà vu en décrocher une dizaine, en faire sortir quelques uns de ses camarades de formation qui avaient dû y entrer pendant qu'elle devisait avec Dawlish et sa chemise ouverte, mais il avait déjà balayé de son regard aiguisé l'emplacement où se trouvait son cadre bucolique sans l'y apercevoir.

Satisfaite, rassurée, elle se carra un peu plus profondément sous le buis et patienta.

Evidemment, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que, la tête prise par les odeurs rémanentes de solvants, de pigments et d'huile, elle ne pique un très léger roupillon. Ce qui n'était pas bien grave tant qu'elle était en mesure de s'éveiller au premier bruit ou mouvement suspect… comme par exemple, le martèlement amusé d'une paire de sabots, où le chant un peu sauvage d'une voix inconnue qui, dans une langue toute aussi inconnue, déclamait à côté :  
_« Ces nymphes, je les veux perpétuer.  
Si clair,  
Leur incarnat léger, qu'il voltige dans l'air  
Assoupi de sommeils touffus. »_

Ebahie, l'esprit bardé d'humus, Tonks émergea de son sommeil, trouva contre sa croupe une créature, mi-humaine, mi-bouquetin qui la tirait par les jambes en continuant à parler bizarrement.  
_« Aimai-je un rêve ?  
Mon doute, amas de nuit ancienne, s'achève  
En maint rameau subtil, qui, demeuré les vrais  
Bois mêmes, prouve, hélas ! que bien seul je m'offrais  
Pour triomphe la faute idéale de roses.  
Réfléchissons... »_ disait-il.

Ce à quoi, vraiment, Tonks n'avait rien à répondre d'autre que ruades et coups de pieds pour se défaire de son étreinte. L'homme animal – un faune comme elle aurait pu le déduire d'elle-même si elle avait un peu moins profité de ses cours passés de soins aux créatures magiques à jouer à poussons-poussons-l'escarpolette avec Jonathan Tosser-Lloyd – ne semblait pas réellement agressif. Il faisait tout seul la sarabande autour de la jeune fille en poussant de petits grognements gutturaux qui ressemblaient presque à des cris de plaisir.

Cependant, il aurait été inexact de prétendre qu'il en était pour autant inoffensif : en effet, sous son buste nu d'homme au sortir de l'adolescence s'étendait une formidable forêt de poils roux, armant jusqu'aux sabots deux belles pattes vigoureuses, et, au centre de cette débauche de fourrure, se dressait la plus extraordinaire érection que Nymphadora Tonks ait jamais eu le loisir de contempler… pas qu'elle ait vu souvent le loup, mais tout de même assez pour savoir que celui-ci était un phénomène.

Dessous ce fabuleux bâton prêt à tirer balançait une toute aussi incroyable paire de baloches, rondes comme des pêches, que l'être – appelons-le « le Faune » – agitait joyeusement.

_« …ou si les femmes dont tu gloses  
Figurent un souhait de tes sens fabuleux !  
Faune, l'illusion s'échappe des yeux bleus  
Et froids, comme une source en pleurs, de la plus chaste :  
Mais, l'autre tout soupirs, dis-tu qu'elle contraste  
Comme brise du jour chaude dans ta toison ? »_ paraissait-il lui demander, sa petite face cornue penchée sur le côté.

Tonks, comme plus tôt, n'y entendait toujours rien mais percevait assez sûrement les intentions de la mi bête tandis qu'il se flattait le jonc à deux mains.

La vue était tout à fait distrayante, à la fois effrayante et comique ; Tonks, néanmoins, ne pouvait s'offrir le luxe de s'intéresser au spectacle alors que Scrimgeour scrutait un peu plus attentivement son coin.

C'est pourquoi elle résolut donc de se refaufiller à sa cachette initiale, en ne tenant pas compte du numéro lubrique que lui jouait le faune : il n'était que peinture à l'huile, après tout !

Il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour se donner une consistance plus imposante, s'astiquant avec fureur et totale indécence, suant, feulant, sautant partout ; parfois, une de ses mains quittait sa gigantesque queue pour venir lui caresser une fesse ou un sein. Tonks s'en débarrassait d'une tapette.

Et la créature poursuivait son manège, caracolant autour du buisson avec la lippe aussi rose que le gland, pas méchamment de fait, mais terriblement envahissant, surtout quand, pris de frénésie, il vint marmonner dans un râle _« Que non ! par l'immobile et lasse pâmoison  
Suffoquant de chaleurs le matin frais s'il lutte,  
Ne murmure point d'eau que ne verse ma flûte. »_ au devant de la jeune fille, en tentant avec force de profiter de sa bouche entrouverte pour y glisser son appendice. Tonks, agacée, en fut quitte d'un coup de dents mais la plaisanterie durait depuis trop longtemps.

A vrai dire, seule à présent la perspective d'un souper galant avec Dawlish la tenait encore agenouillée, sans cela, elle se serait depuis un moment laissée découvrir par le chef en se foutant carrément de l'hypothétique obtention d'une note favorable.

Surtout que, vexé par le mâchouillage douloureux qu'il venait de subir, le faune commençait doucement à vraiment s'énerver : il donnait des coups de corne dans ses cuisses et des coups de sabots dans ses côtes !

Mais, puisque l'aventure avait débuté comme un rêve, il était normal qu'elle se termine de pareille façon ; à l'instant où le faune menaçait de se jeter plus sévèrement sur Tonks, le salut apparut dans le tremblement d'un tableau qu'on décroche, agrandit et dans l'apparition forcément salvatrice de l'Auror de son cœur. Qui, d'un coup de baguette, renvoya l'excité tout au fond du sous-bois à la recherche de quelque nymphe.

Elle osa : « J'ai failli attendre. »

Il lui sourit, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à s'extirper du bosquet et se relever, passa avec désinvolture ses deux grandes paumes de mâle partout sur sa petite personne pour chasser la poussière de pigments accrochée à sa tenue – avec une insistance toute particulière pour son arrière-train, lui sembla-t-il – et, enfin, parla.

« Beau boulot, gamine, le vieux s'est blessé les mirettes à force de te chercher partout et je suis pas mal content de toi… et de moi… pas mauvais, ton formateur, pas vrai ? Peut-être que je sais comment te prendre, finalement. »

Oh, le traître, oh, le tentateur ! _…comment te prendre…_ Il avait lâché ça avec son assurance habituelle, de son timbre chaud et rauque d'homme si bien fait et parvenait en trois mots à rendre toute liquide sa pauvre petite stagiaire.

« Monsieur, faut pas dire ça… » murmura-t-elle, le corps et les cheveux rosissant d'embarras.

« Et pourquoi ça, la môme ? » susurra-t-il contre sa peau, à mi chemin entre ses joues et ses lèvres. Et le cœur de Tonks de battre fort, si fort…

« Parce que si vous le savez pas, je vous en dirai rien, mais si vous le savez, c'est pas du tout correct de vous… de vous moquer ! »

Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Peut-être que je ne sais pas, comme tu dis, peut-être que je suis aveugle et que je n'y vois rien… Ou peut-être que je vois mieux que tu ne penses, mais qu'il y a des raisons, des choses, des retenues que j'ai et que… »

Il énuméra un nombre totalement extravagant de peut-être et de si et Tonks, l'envie de pleurer bien passée, n'eut plus que le désir de crier, ou de le mordre pour qu'il crie à sa place et cesse de débiter un tel tas de stupidités.

« Si je vous comprends bien, chef, en résumé, vous êtes trop vieux ! »

Le résumé sembla vexer l'Auror qui s'était efforcé pourtant de varier les arguments ; que la gamine ne retienne que celui-là, ma foi, c'était… humpffff !

C'était sa langue dans sa bouche, qu'elle poussait là, la diablesse, et ses jambes courtes mais carénées comme des hélices d'arénoplane qu'elle nouait autour de ses cuisses, petite liane grimpant le long de son corps, agrippée à ses épaules comme la plus folle des mauvaise herbe, soupirant entre deux baisers qu'il était vraiment vraiment idiot mais qu'elle ferait bien avec, qu'il lui avait promis une récompense si elle travaillait bien et que ce n'était vraiment vraiment pas le moment de prétendre, qu'en fait, il avait simplement songé au départ à lui offrir une glace.

Il n'eut rien à répondre, à bout de souffle, les mains vissées à ses hanches, lui dur contre elle toute douce reposant sur l'écorce plus dure encore de l'arbre peint.

S'il n'avait entendu, amplifiée dans le lointain, la voix moqueuse de ce foutu Kingsley Shacklebolt, il aurait été bien incapable de se défaire des bras et des entraves de sa stagiaire de poche, mais la voix disait que _hum hum_ et encore que _si le vieux vous voyait_ ou alors que _Dawlish, ma canaille_ et cela suffit à se détacher d'elle.

Avec regret.

Avec le rose aux joues.

Avec l'envie de recommencer.

Plus tard, ailleurs.

Oui, surtout ailleurs… que dans une peinture à l'huile de petit Maître, après-midi aux solvants évaporés d'un malin faune voyeur.

Voyeur ? Oh le salaud !  



	8. Décorations de Noël

**Disclaimer :** JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...

**Note :** Fic écrite pour mon claim "interdits" sur le Ministère de la Magie, avec, cette fois-ci, Arthur en vedette totalement involontaire. C'est tellement involontaire que j'espère d'ailleurs qu'on verra quand même à quel genre d'ustensile je fais référence parce que ça m'embêterait de devoir dessiner des schémas explicatifs. Humour crétin ahoy, quasi comme d'hab' ;;;  
A situer au moment de la fête de Noël dans le tome 5.

**oOoOoOo**

_Décorations de Noël_

_**Personnages:** Arthur et quelques autres Weasley + Sirius/Remus vachement sous-entendu__  
**Rating:** R _

_**Avertissements:** Humour crétin, expérimentation sur des objets Moldus à des fins magiques d'un côté et sexuelles de l'autre._

Avec l'Ordre du Phénix installé au Square Grimmaurd, Arthur Weasley se trouva parfois dans l'impossibilité technique de rapatrier au Terrier les objets Moldus confisqués dans l'exercice de sa fonction.

Bien entendu, il ne s'appropriait jamais aucun article sans en avoir auparavant demandé l'autorisation auprès de ses supérieurs qui lui était la plupart du temps accordée dans un total désintérêt.

Ainsi donc, le Service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu dont il était responsable et quasi unique représentant – si on admettait le fait que le vieux Perkins était à ce point si proche de la retraite qu'il en oubliait parfois de venir travailler – se trouva en possession, une semaine avant Noël, d'une boîte remplie de bibelots étranges qu'un jeune sorcier multirécidiviste bien connu du Ministère essayait de vendre à la sauvette au coin du Chemin de Traverse et de l'Allée des Embrumes.

Quand il l'avait interrogé, le garçon avait avoué à Arthur avoir dérobé la caisse à l'arrière d'une boutique de Soho mais ignorer absolument à quoi cela pouvait servir : les couleurs, les matières et les formes étaient jolies et auraient peut-être séduits des Sorcières en quête d'articles décoratifs au moment des fêtes.

Bon comme le pain, Arthur s'était contenté, une fois de plus, de renvoyer le jeune homme à ses chères pénates en lui faisant promettre qu'il ne recommencerait plus ; vaine promesse, il en était conscient, mais le gaillard avait l'âge des jumeaux et les lui rappelait en tellement de points que la perspective d'être celui qui l'envoyait au trou, même pour une durée ridicule, le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

C'est pourquoi, son rapport bouclé en minimisant les faits, il fit simplement la requête, comme à l'accoutumée, de pouvoir étudier d'un peu plus près les objets, quitte à les ramener bien vite au Département de destruction des artefacts sorciers s'il y décelait la moindre trace de magie blanche ou noire.

Requête acceptée, il regagna la demeure des Blacks son carton sous le bras.

L'Ordre, malheureusement, prenait énormément de son temps libre, l'envoyant, comme les autres, en mission de surveillance devant la salle des Prophéties plusieurs fois par semaine, aussi bien que, après avoir pourtant juré qu'il s'en occuperait incessamment à Fol Œil qui lui avait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas bien vigilent d'introduire au QG des ustensiles peut-être chargés d'intentions mauvaises, il l'oublia.

Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, alors que Mondingus venait d'apporter au Square Grimmaurd un arbre de Noël chargé de fées vivantes, espérant égayer un peu le moral des mômes inquiets pour la santé de leur père, que Fred, George et Ginny dénichèrent le fameux carton sous une vieille tenture du vestibule.

Dedans, il y avait un échantillonnage assez impressionnant de boules et perles de différentes grosseurs, de couleurs variées, attachées les unes aux autres par de petits cordons par groupe de cinq ou six.

Puisque le carton en était plein, les jumeaux se dirent que ça ne ferait pas de mal de s'en remplir les poches, juste histoire de voir à quoi ça servait…

Ginny, de son côté, jugea que les exemplaires dorés et argentés ne donneraient pas mal accrochés au sapin ; en plus, ça ferait sans doute plaisir à son père de s'apercevoir qu'elle y mettait du sien pour partager – même un tout petit peu – son intérêt démesuré pour les choses Moldues (alors que, pour sa part, la seule chose Moldue qui justifiait qu'elle se passionne ne l'était qu'à moitié, portait lunettes et se claquemurait depuis son retour de Poudlard dans la chambre de son frère).

L'arbre chargé, elle rangea la boîte sous la même vieille tenture et l'oublia.

Quelques jours passèrent, Arthur revint à temps pour souhaiter un bon retour à ses enfants, mais aucun ne songea à reparler de la caisse et de son contenu.

Dans la soirée du lendemain, enfin, après que Sirius soit revenu de l'isolement nerveux et bougon dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis le départ d'Harry et duquel, apparemment, seul Remus avait réussi à le faire sortir, si on en croyait les plaisanteries à la limite du correct et les regards appuyés qu'il lançait à son ami, Arthur remarqua les décorations de Noël disposées par sa fille.

« Oh, je les avais complètement oubliés… » murmura-t-il en décrochant une rangée de perles.

Tout aussitôt, il décida qu'il fallait profiter de ce qu'il lui restait quelques jours de convalescence pour s'assurer que les bibelots étaient inoffensifs.

Il jeta en premier une série de sorts standards sur les boules qu'il avait déposées devant lui, puis, constatant que la matière supportait bien les charmes sans sembler réagir de façon suspecte, il décida de tester un sort protéiforme en cascade pour voir si tous répondaient de la même façon à ses expérimentations.

D'abord, il entreprit un simple sort de refroidissement qui diminua d'une dizaine de degrés la température de toutes les boules. Ensuite, il lança un sort de réchauffement modéré – il ne voulait pas risquer de voir fondre les perles – qui là aussi s'étendit uniformément à l'entièreté des artefacts. Amusé, il leur fit subir par après, et dans l'ordre, différents sortilèges sensés les faire s'allonger, grossir et rapetisser, scintiller, vibrer, etc…

Il venait de formuler un sort de sifflement quand Molly, paniquée, accourut dans le salon où il s'était isolé.

« Arthur, tu dois venir voir ça tout de suite ! Sirius et Remus sont dans un état tout à fait inquiétant, ils n'arrêtent pas de gémir, de soupirer et de pousser des petits cris plaintifs depuis un quart d'heure qu'ils sont avec moi dans la cuisine, je me demande s'ils n'ont pas été ensorcelés ! »

Dans l'instant, il suivit son épouse, omettant, dans sa précipitation, d'arrêter le sort lancé sur les boules.

Quand il arriva auprès des deux hommes, il les trouva en effet très étranges, fébriles et épuisés, les yeux brillants.

Mais, ce qui, par dessus tout, ne manqua pas de l'abasourdir, c'est d'entendre, étouffée par le tissu de leurs pantalons, une mélodie s'échapper de leurs fondements en sifflotant un très joyeux et très approprié « Jingle Bells ! »


	9. A la claire fontaine

**Disclaimer :** JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...

**Note :** Fic écrite pour mon claim "interdits" sur le Ministère de la Magie, sur le thème de l'"eau", et hum, c'est rien de dire que c'est conternant :// A situer après la bagarre entre Dumby et Voldy à la fin du tome 5 (au moins 5 ou 6 mois après, histoire d'avoir le temps de reconstruire )

**oOoOoOo**

_A la claire fontaine_

_**Personnages:** Eric Munch, le Sorcier, la Sorcière, le Centaure, le Gobelin et l'Elfe de Maison de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique  
**Rating:** R_

_**Avertissements:** A part du porn gratuit entre statues et un peu beaucoup de voyeurisme, rien de particulier (ah ah)._

Eric Munch, vigile-homme à tout faire au Ministère de la Magie, observait d'un œil amusé les gesticulations vaines du gobelin qui tentait l'escalade du versant sud de la croupe très imposante de la sorcière d'or de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique.

La diablesse ondulait du bassin avec une science raffinée, permettant à l'auditoire d'admirer ses courbes larges tout en maintenant entre ses admirateurs et elle une distance qui forçait la contemplation… Distance que le petit lourdaud rabougri aux oreilles démesurées venait de franchir, trop excité sans doute pour attendre la fin du spectacle.

Eric pouvait le comprendre, le pauvre, seul parmi tous à n'avoir pas encore joui ce soir quand même l'elfe avait mêlé son essence à l'eau claire de la fontaine. Pourtant, la sorcière n'était pas avare de ses charmes – et de ses trous – mais le gobelin, aux mystères de la chair, n'y entendait rien : toujours hargneux alors qu'il valait mieux être cajoleur, boudeur, grognon, impatient, exclusif, quand les autres prenaient le temps, et le plaisir, d'apprécier les performances voisines, avant de demander aussi un peu d'attention, une main, une bouche ou une cavité câline.

Pour couronner le tout, le gobelin n'avait, à l'inverse de ses congénères, de curiosité que pour l'autre sexe et se retrouvait donc toujours seul quand le sorcier et le centaure avaient décidé de s'occuper ensemble et que la géante femelle se satisfaisait amplement de l'épais nez fouineur de l'elfe et de ses doigts habiles.

Là, pour la minute, le centaure semblait en avoir eu assez des jérémiades agressives du nabot ronchon et s'avançait à petit trot des fesses rondes et dorées sous lesquelles, agrippé à une cuisse, frétillait le bonhomme, turgescence droit devant.

Ca allait barder, il était temps de mettre fin à la séance avant de voir valser la créature de l'autre côté de l'Atrium et de se voir, une fois encore, finir la nuit en ombudsman pour ramener la fraternité d'usage au sein des membres de la fontaine.

Eric, pestant intérieurement de devoir interrompre ce que la sorcière avait promis comme étant une très instructive représentation de titillage, caresses et auto-agrément féminin, s'empara de sa baguette et lança les sorts d'usage pour faire retrouver à tous leurs états – habillés – et positions initiaux.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la nuit prochaine tournerait moins vite court que celle-ci, il avait pris goût aux démonstrations enthousiastes de la libido frénétique des statues…

Dire que sans ce vieux fou de Dumbledore et le grand chambardement qu'il avait causé au beau milieu du Ministère, Eric Munch n'aurait jamais eu conscience que celles-ci s'animaient, faisant alors bien plus que de cracher de l'eau…

Bien entendu, il avait fallu remettre tout en état après la « rencontre » entre le vieux directeur et le Lord noir, rendre sa tête au sorcier décapité n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais mille fois plus simple assurément que de rassembler les miettes éparpillées du centaure pulvérisé ! Au final, la fontaine avait regagné sa belle allure d'autrefois et ses dorures passées.

Sur l'appétit étonnant des statues, quand, après avoir essayé des dizaines de sorts, il était enfin tombé sur le bon, Eric avait une théorie qu'il ne partageait avec personne mais résumait à un « cueillir le jour » étonnamment philosophique dans la tête d'un simple sorcier vigile ; sans doute que de s'être vus mis en pièces sous les coups de baguette avaient donné aux représentants du monde sorcier de la fontaine Magique le même état d'esprit, eux seuls pourraient le dire...

Mais comme leur unique conversation se limitait à quelques cris et beaucoup de gémissements, Eric se voyait contraint à la supputation. Et ne s'en plaignait pas, songea-t-il, au moment d'enfin ranger sa queue bien astiquée à l'abri de sa robe.


	10. Peau de vache

**Disclaimer:** JKR, Bloomsbury, AOL Time Warner, etc...

**Note:** 10e ficlet écrite pour mon claim "interdit" sur le Ministère de la Magie, sur le thème "cuir". A situer entre la fin du tome 4 et le début du tome 5.

**oOoOoOo**

_Peau de vache_

_**Personnages:** Cornelius Fudge/Lucius Malefoy  
**Rating:** R _

_  
**Avertissements:** Cornelius est un fanboy ! A part ça, onanisme rapide et abus de l'image wow de Jason Isaacs dans ma tête ;;; _

« Et si le gamin avait bien vu ce qu'il prétend… et si _Vous-savez-qui_ avait réellement… »

Il y eut un soupir bruissant d'ennui venant du siège face au sien, et Fudge ne put s'empêcher de fixer une fois encore la bouche de son interlocuteur, qui baillait en tapotant de l'index et du majeur l'accoudoir tendu de cuir de son fauteuil.

« Quand vous en aurez fini avec vos atermoiements et vos hésitations, Cornelius… »

Sa voix était harmonieusement modulée, avec des accents traînant en fin de phrases et un sifflement doux au _s_ prolongé de son prénom, son profil séraphique se nimbait du blond d'argent de ses cheveux, gréé du velouté suave du bombé de son front, de la hauteur de ses pommettes, du dessin parfait de son menton glabre. A chaque coup d'œil qu'il lançait à Lucius Malefoy, le Ministre de la Magie ne faisait que de se louer d'avoir su, dès son institution, se gagner l'amitié d'un homme aussi plaisant, de bon conseil, et prodigue dans ses largesses dont il faisait bénéficier le Ministère.

« Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, vous avez raison, j'ai toujours trop tendance à vouloir voir le bon chez autrui, ça me semble encore tellement extraordinaire que Dumbledore ait pu corrompre l'esprit de Potter pour en faire son instrument. » s'épancha-t-il en croisant et décroisant ses doigts gourds devant le léger rebondi de son estomac.

« Et pourtant… »

Et pourtant, oui, Cornelius avait été aux premières loges quand le gosse était apparu avec le cadavre du fils Diggory ; comme Albus avait été prompt à empêcher que quiconque l'interroge. Et comme il avait été facile de prétendre ensuite que c'était le Barty de ce pauvre Croupton qui s'était emparé du gamin, rendant dès cet instant impossible toute réelle investigation sur les dires du garçon, quand Barty lui-même n'avait plus été en mesure de formuler aucune syllabe intelligible prouvant le contraire. Juste ciel, il n'avait même pas pu rendre à Diggory toute la justice demandée pour la mort de son enfant, faute à Dumbledore et la protection insensée qu'il avait érigée autour de son élève !

« Vous avez très certainement raison, mon ami, je suis trop bon de douter des manigances de ce vieux fou ! »

Lucius ébaucha un sourire qui détendit la distinction de ses traits, rendant encore plus de grâce et d'aménité à la beauté naturelle de son visage.

« Vous êtes la bienveillance incarnée, cher Cornelius… » souffla la bouche parfaite, « …c'est ce qui m'alarme bien souvent quand je songe aux profits que pourraient en tirer les vilains. »

Les yeux gris clignèrent avec sympathie, puis l'homme s'aida du pommeau de sa canne pour se remettre debout d'un geste vif, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience qu'une affaire plus pressante l'attendait ailleurs, déchirant la bulle de bien-aise dans laquelle se berçait le Ministre.

« Vous vous en allez déjà ? » s'étonna-t-il, presque plaintivement, en le voyant tout dressé, déplissant les drapés de sa cape, lissant les fronces du tissu noir de sa robe, s'assurant d'une main blanche que ses cheveux longs tombaient bien droits jusqu'à ses épaules.

« Hélas, oui, mon cher, j'ai promis à Draco que nous irions ensemble trouver un présent digne du résultat de ses BUSE. »

« Oh » formula avec un élan de déception Cornelius Fudge, se reprenant vite pour ne pas paraître trop dépité et gâcher l'au revoir. « Je comprends bien, ce jeune homme a de la chance d'avoir un père si prévenant ! » dit-il, avec assez de chaleur dans la voix pour que l'autre lui renvoie un salut tout aussi raffiné.

Enfin, après avoir serré brièvement la main empressée tendue vers lui, Lucius Malefoy se retira, claquant des talons et du bout de sa canne tout le long du corridor, jusqu'à disparaître totalement au tournant devant les ascenseurs.

Resté seul, Cornelius se laissa aller à un instant d'abandon, cherchant dans l'air de la pièce les traces encore présentes de la senteur musquée dont s'était parfumé son visiteur, les découvrant plus persistantes du côté du fauteuil en cuir où il s'était tenu assis durant tout l'entretien, y devinant en plus la survivance de sa chaleur, très logiquement éphémère, mais toujours assez _là_ pour qu'il lui prenne l'envie de la goûter plus étroitement.

Il n'oublia pas que la porte n'était pas fermée, que les étages grouillaient de monde, que sa présence était requise sous peu au Département des Mystères, mais il savait d'expérience que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps quand il détacha sa houppelande, déposa sur le bureau son chapeau boule, déboutonna les pressions permettant de baisser assez de son pantalon pour mettre en contact sa peau avec celle tannée du fauteuil.

Il était tout enflé d'impatience quand il se prit en main, flageolant d'émoi, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses oreilles, la gorge savourant en silence le prénom de l'ancien occupant du siège, les doigts pressés à s'humecter de salive pour aller se joindre aux autres déjà activés entre ses cuisses.

La résolution de sa petite affaire dut se compter plus certainement en secondes qu'en minutes et il en fut hautement satisfait : il détestait prendre du retard sur son emploi du temps !


	11. Le feu du dragon

****  
**Disclaimer :** à JK Rowling, qu'elle ait pitié de nous, humbles mortels

**Notes :** Fic instant!porn écrite pour Lunatanis il y a fort fort longtemps, gros truc pas beau beau, avec une grosse part de mes kinks et une progression navrante vers du PWP à peine assumé... A noter, en plus, que la relation King/Charlie évoquée n'est pas fidèle à l'image que je m'en fais dans ma tête à moi (qui ressemblerait plus au début de relation évoquée dans _La vie ordinaire d'un Auror extraordinaire _- trouvable sur mon compte double ffnet Ozanna). Pour ne pas encombrer le site (ah ah), je case ceci dans le catalogue Le Charme discret du Ministère, puisque s'y trouvent le ténébreux Dawlish et l'évocation de Kingsley. A noter également la présence totalement fantasmée d'un pantalon de cuir et de plein de clichés gays...

* * *

Charlie essaye de se souvenir de l'intention première qui l'a fait entrer dans ce bar. L'envie de boire un verre, vrai, la curiosité de découvrir enfin un quartier réservé aux garçons tels que lui, vrai toujours, pour l'instant il ne se ment encore que par omission.

S'il était un petit peu honnête, il s'avouerait que le moteur réel qui mène ses pas tient plus de la jalousie que de tout le reste. Il est jaloux, oui, c'est dit ! Et impatient, et intrigué, et excité aussi, mais jaloux d'une façon qui ne se contrôle pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il éprouve ce petit gargouillis honteux à l'intérieur des tripes, c'est aujourd'hui encore à cause de Kingsley qu'il en est réduit à écumer les bars, avec son pantalon de cuir qui le brûle aux cuisses en guise de laisser passer.

Pour le coup, ça marche assez bien, partout il s'attire des regards appréciateurs sur l'ensemble de sa tenue, des sifflements parfois, et un matage en règle de l'attirail rangé sous sa ceinture ; la voracité visible des gars dans ce genre d'endroit le choque un peu, il a l'impression d'être un bout de barbaque.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas venu ce soir pour draguer au hasard : il cherche un homme, il sait lequel, les autres peuvent bien faire la roue devant lui, si ça les chante…

Assez vite d'ailleurs, les hommes qui s'approchent comprennent que ça ne sert à rien de dépenser des gallions à lui offrir des verres, son cul ne quittera jamais son tabouret de bar pour aucun de ceux-là.

Il attend, en sirotant posément une coupe d'hypocras au goût trop doux pour lui taper réellement aux tempes mais qui lui donne, le temps d'une gorgée ou deux, la sensation de voir légèrement plus flou. Il se secoue un peu pour ne pas perdre de vue le reflet de la porte d'entrée renvoyé par le miroir large suspendu au dessus du bar, il ne s'agirait pas d'être venu pour rien ! Or, s'il en croit ses informations, celui qu'il brûle de voir enfin de face est un habitué, a pour coutumes quotidienne de passer ici se dénicher un mignon pour la nuit comme d'autres prendraient une potion pour dormir : il ne se couche, paraît-il, jamais sans.

Le coup d'œil suivant qu'il jette au miroir se concentre sur lui, sur son apparence de chien fou roux, sa silhouette peut-être un poil trop carrée d'épaules pour jouer le rôle que sa chemise échancrée sur une constellation de tâches de son cramées à même son corps mangé de soleil et de feu de dragon s'efforce de vouloir tenir. Sans doute se trompe-t-il quand il croit que l'autre n'aura qu'à le regarder pour le désirer, sans doute est-il trop rouillé pour ce genre d'enjeux, sans doute a-t-il trop la trouille d'être vraiment là pour de mauvaises raisons… Fichu Kingsley ! Fichue relation à distance ! Fichue liberté de merde, ouais, qui le pousse, les poussent à se convaincre tous deux que ça n'a pas d'importance de baiser à droite à gauche, tant qu'ils se sautent encore dessus avec la même frénésie à chaque retour de la colonie…

Evidemment, Charlie le croit quand Kingsley assure que ça ne compte pas, que c'était un coup comme ça, juste pour voir si la réputation du type était fondée sur du concret, du solide, parce qu'il est curieux, et que Charlie le connaît, le comprend, _l'aime_ ainsi…

Et, _vraiment_, ça aurait pu s'arrêter là, à tout se raconter en tentant de s'allumer l'un l'autre, à brandir les piques de la jalousie pour se titiller sur l'oreiller, à se murmurer des mots bien lourds pendant que les mains se baladent au sud, vantant la fermeté des fesses, pariant sur le temps qui a fallu, qu'il faut, qu'il faudra encore à leurs queues pour se dresser après tant de dépenses loin de l'autre, tant d'envie d'y passer la nuit et toutes celles qui suivent à se reconquérir.

Mais Kingsley en a tellement parlé après qu'ils aient joui, et joui à nouveau, que Charlie ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin tout à fait pervers, malsain même, de partager avec lui quelque chose de plus… et puisqu'il a sa bénédiction… (le connaissant, s'il avait pu se métamorphoser en souris minuscule pour assister de ses propres yeux à la rencontre, il n'aurait pas hésité un instant !)

Ainsi donc, il est là, à se convaincre que la moiteur de ses mains ne signifie rien du tout, pas plus que la raideur navrante qui s'ébauche entre ses cuisses pendant qu'il resonge à l'aube tout contre le dos de son Auror, sueur entre et sous les draps, comme celle qui lui coule à présent le long de l'échine, parce que c'est l'été, et que oui, il a chaud.

Peut-être trop chaud pour être là, en fait, trop fébrile pour aller jusqu'au bout de ce que, tacitement, Kingsley attend de lui.

Peut-être, peut-être pas… dans la glace, taillé comme un bloc sombre aux cheveux d'une pâleur de lune, celui qu'il espère, depuis l'heure qu'il se tient posé là, est entré.

Il n'y a pas, plus, à protester. A présent qu'il s'est levé de son tabouret haut perché, qu'il a rajusté d'une main vaguement désinvolte la bosse qui déforme le cuir de son pantalon, qu'il a suivi l'autre homme sans que plus de trois phrases aient été échangées, il n'y a plus à faire machine arrière, même mentalement.

Alors, il se fixe sur deux ou trois bouts de pensées stupides : _C'est Dawlish, c'est un Auror, il ne va pas me zigouiller pour me violer ensuite… C'est Dawlish, il a baisé Kingsley._

C'est Dawlish… il le connaît de réputation, lui aussi, sait plus ou moins le rôle qu'il joue au Ministère, fidèle second de l'Auror Shacklebolt en presque tout, sauf ce qui compte réellement, ce que l'Auror Shacklebolt fait en dehors de ses heures de boulot ; il lui est familier, donc, pas au point qu'il puisse se permettre d'être intime avec lui, mais il y a un lien tordu qui les relie tous les uns aux autres.

Doit-il se présenter dans ce cas-là, tandis qu'ils s'éloignent tous les deux de l'Allée des Embrumes et que, certainement, il l'emmène chez lui ? _« Bonjour, je suis Charlie Weasley, je soigne des dragons… est-ce que tu veux bien m'enculer ? »_ _S'il te plaît…_ ajoute-t-il en rigolant nerveusement dans sa tête pendant que les talons de l'homme devant lui raclent le sol. Merde, il est tellement tendu !

Il faut, il doit se détendre, et cela bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent, il n'est pas puceau, pas effrayé par des actes qui ne seront pas foncièrement différents de ce à quoi il est habitué, de ce qu'il aime, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué, bon sang !

Mais ça l'est, et il en est encore à se poser mille et une questions quand il sent une poigne sur son épaule qui l'agrippe et le colle au mur suintant d'humidité, noir et rugueux dans la lourdeur de la nuit de juillet.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très sûr de toi… si c'est pour te casser dans dix minutes, je préférerais que tu m'avertisses de suite, que je n'aie pas à me retaper tout le chemin inverse pour retourner au bar… »

La voix est rauque, mais pas vraiment dure, plutôt amusée, et les yeux très bleus qui le scrutent sous la tignasse courte poivre et sel – plutôt sel que poivre, à dire vrai – ne sont pas sévères, juste interrogatifs.

Charlie bafouille un oui, puis un non, sans vraiment se souvenir si la question demandait le premier ou le second et Dawlish éclate de rire.

« Le King ne t'a pas dit que je n'allais pas te bouffer tout cru ? »

Les bafouillages reprennent de plus belle quand il entend le surnom de Kingsley, blêmit, comprend, tente de raisonner sans se montrer plus gamin apeuré qu'il ne l'est déjà.

« Il… vous… tu le… tu me connais ? »

Il attend que la réponse vienne à son oreille, mais c'est d'une paume, chaude, brûlante, placée très négligemment sur la fermeture éclair de son pantalon qu'elle arrive tout d'abord, doigts lourds caressant le relief du cuir et les coutures autour de la taille avant de se glisser, un, puis deux, à l'intérieur, là où la ceinture fait défaut et laisse un peu bailler le vêtement.

« Oui à tout, petit dragon… tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il t'enverrait à l'aventure sans m'avertir avant… si ? »

Charlie ne sait pas quoi dire, vraiment pas, et ça devient handicapant !

Dawlish, par contre, ne semble pas s'émouvoir de son absence de conversation, susurrant contre la peau tendre de sa nuque, cachée sous la masse de cheveux roux – comment arrive-t-il à être partout à la fois ? – qu'il va être obligé de décider pour lui si ça continue ou si ça s'arrête.

_Ca_, ce sont sans doute ses mains intrusives qui palpent à présent doucement la chair de poule du bas de son ventre, juste à la séparation entre le pantalon et la chemise pans dehors qui n'attend plus que d'être déboutonnée.

« Tu veux que je te ramène au bar ou tu restes avec moi ? » murmure encore l'Auror.

Puis, sans patienter la seconde nécessaire à la réaction de Charlie – qui arrivera bien pourtant à sortir de sa stupeur quasi enfantine – il fait faire volte face à son corps sans résistance, le maintenant torse contre les moellons froids, les hanches imprimées dans son dos, plaquant ses mains en haut des cuisses et redescendant pour les écarter un peu, si peu, que Charlie n'en perd pas vraiment l'équilibre mais qu'il chancelle à peine.

« On peut aussi décider de ne pas bouger d'ici, si tu n'as rien contre un peu d'inconfort… »

Et enfin, enfin, Charlie réagit, le cœur battant à tout rompre mais les idées claires : ici, c'est bien, oui, ici, c'est neutre, ça peut être rapide, ça _doit_ être rapide, un coup et puis il rentre, il envoie un courrier à Kingsley et ils en parlent, en rient ensemble, de sa fausse témérité première, de sa fichue timidité actuelle.

Il chuchote _ok_ contre le mur, la bouche sèche, si bas qu'il n'est pas certain que l'homme derrière lui l'ait entendu, mais qu'importe, vraiment, qu'importe.

Dans son cou, l'air est chaud et il comprend que c'est parce que Dawlish y respire l'odeur de quoi, ses cheveux, sa peau, il n'en sait rien, devine simplement qu'il lui plaît, et ça suffit.

Doucement, presque en en requérant l'autorisation par petits gestes posés, il se retourne pour se montrer enfin un peu téméraire, un peu décidé, se passe une langue rapide sur les lèvres pour s'assurer que la trouille ne les a pas transformées en bouts de parchemin friable et ose en s'étirant sur la pointe des pieds – il ne se sent même pas ridicule d'être si petit quand l'autre est si grand – prendre l'initiative du baiser.

C'est peut-être idiot d'aimer embrasser, surtout quand l'autre ne veut certainement qu'une friction rapide, une baise saine et violente, rien de plus, ni de moins, mais il a besoin de se savoir maître de lui, en accord avec ce qu'il se passe dans la ruelle mangée d'ombres, l'embrasser, c'est sa façon à lui de dire : ok, jouons…

Et Dawlish le comprend fort bien, fouillant son regard de ses yeux incroyablement clairs tandis qu'il pousse sa langue à rencontrer la sienne, avec une lenteur fourbe tout d'abord, en léchant les contours délicatement avant de se rétracter et de revenir plus vite à l'assaut, partageant le même souffle, lèvres et dents se cognant et s'entrechoquant pour être à la hauteur de la lutte.

Plus bas, les quelques boutons barrant le passage vers les muscles plats de sa poitrine et de son ventre ont été arrachés et les mains de Dawlish découvrent sa peau avec avidité, se plaquant contre ses reins pour l'amener plus près de lui, chaleur contre chaleur.

La timidité de plus tôt a disparu quand les mains échouent sur les fesses de Charlie, que l'Auror grogne avec un sourire « Pas de sous-vêtement, uh ? », et lui de répondre « Non, j'étais pressé… » avec un rire de gorge qui les poussent tous deux à être plus précis sur les destinations qu'ils souhaitent réellement atteindre.

« Touche-moi. » gronde Dawlish, en poussant son bassin plus en avant pour que son érection ne soit plus un mystère pour aucun des deux hommes, et Charlie, avec une complaisance pas du tout forcée, déboutonne le pantalon, y faufile sa main pour apprécier la longueur de son sexe.

« On ne joue plus, petit dragon… » menace gentiment son assaillant, les lèvres attachées au cou qu'il mordille avec application, marquant chaque tache de rousseur de la rougeur d'une morsure.

« D'accord… » acquiesce Charlie, se laissant fondre à genoux pour le prendre entre ses lèvres, y goûtant en premier lieu sa saveur amère avant de laisser à sa langue le temps d'en savourer le poids un peu lourd.

L'Auror n'a pas le temps de murmurer le _suce-moi_ urgent qui lui brûle les lèvres que déjà le rouquin s'applique, retrouvant des automatistes qui lui font perdre à chaque fois toute raison, toute contenance.

C'est si bon, si puissant, si délicieux de tirer des gémissements, étouffés à cause de l'endroit, à la montagne de muscles qui le domine de toute sa hauteur, les mains nouées dans ses mèches rousses à hésiter entre l'exigence de le pousser plus loin et la politesse de se retenir, un peu.

A l'instant où il le sent s'écarter, Charlie grogne un _non_ sourd qui résonne contre ses cuisses à peine dénudées et Dawlish s'abstient de bouger, regardant avec un émerveillement doucement ému le garçon, l'homme, hésitant tellement la minute précédente l'avaler avec de petits bruits ravis.

Pour un peu, il en voudrait à Kingsley de ne pas le lui avoir envoyé plus tôt…

Quand il a fini, qu'il s'essuie le revers de la bouche avec au fond des yeux autant de flammes que dans ses cheveux fous, Charlie laisse son corps encore fort peu dévasté reposer contre le mur derrière lui et siffle avec une moue plus du tout incertaine : « On va chez toi ? »

Dawlish, sainement fatigué par les actions précédentes, se reboutonne néanmoins dans un geste en hochant la tête : il ne s'agit pas de louper l'occasion de voir de quel feu se chauffe ce petit dragon !


End file.
